Nevel Rising
by Orilon
Summary: Spike tempts Xander. Xander's POV. Rating is for language.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Resisting Evil  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: R for bad language  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander (implied)  
  
Spoilers: Season 4 of Buffy  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
Summary: Xander is tempted by Spike. Xander's POV.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
  
  
He came again tonight. The blond devil driving me insane. I can't mention to Willow or anyone else that he is back, because they would try to kill him and I don't want that. Not anymore at least. In the beginning yeah, I wanted him dead just so he would leave me alone. Every night I'm alone he offers his little deal: immortality and vengeance at the price of my soul. Every time he comes, he makes his deal of turning me sound better and better, or maybe my resistance is slipping more every time he comes.  
  
Damn, it's slipping far. This last time I almost begged him to take me. He's sexy as sin and my hormones go nuts every time he's around, which makes it difficult for me to resist and tell him to go to hell. I'm not sure what gives me the strength to resist him, but I have a feeling that it's slowly going away because its harder to say no every time.  
  
Evil blue eyes sparkle, and he chuckles, which sends shivers down my spine, as he leaves. I know its wrong to want him, which is probably what stopped me in the past. But, no one else seems to care for me. Willow is busy with Tara and we have slipped away as friends. Buffy never was a friend, just using me when convenient for her. Giles is wallowing in his own problems and I don't want to add more to them.  
  
Spike uses that information to try to sway me to his side. Taunting me that he is the only one that cares, and that they don't give a fuck about me one way or another. They don't need me; I'm just a waste of space. Sad thing is, he's probably right 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Embracing Evil Author: Orilon Rating: R for light smut and character death Pairing: Spike/Xander Spoilers: none Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where. Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Summary: Xander gives in to Spike. Feedback: Please WARNING: Character death  
  
I'm giving in. The next time I see him, I will tell him I accept his offer. I know its wrong, and I will become a soul less vampire, but I don't care. I'm fed up with my life. I'm worried since I haven't seen him in a few nights. He used to come every night to taunt me. In another example of vampire perversity, when I'm ready to give in, he doesn't come. I just hope that Buffy didn't get to him first.  
  
I hear his leather jacket and sigh in relief. She didn't get to him; he just didn't come to tempt me for some reason. He's a bit confused when I say I accept, I think he expects me to fight like before. I tilt my head to the side, to visualize what I can't verbalize. tendrils of fire flow through me when I feel his cool body against mine, and they increase when I feel his cool tongue on my neck. I feel the slight prick of fangs, but it doesn't hurt like I expected. I feel the heat of my blood flow to that point in my neck and it's turning me on. I'm embarrassed to say this, but I came just before his bloody wrist was against my mouth. Everything goes dark and I hope I wake up.  
  
When I wake up, I'm in his crypt and all of my senses are heightened. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Rise Author: Orilon Rating: PG Pairing: Spike/Xander Spoilers: none Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where. Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Title belongs to The Cult from their Beyond Good and Evil CD. I created the idea of Nevel Falcons before I started writing Buffy stories. Summary: Things don't go according to plan. Feedback: Please.  
  
I don't seem to be able to do anything right, including being turned. Instead of becoming a vampire like my sire, I became a Nevel Falcon. According to dead boy, most people become vampires like their sire when they are turned. But there are a few that become Nevel Falcons, which need to drink blood, but keep their souls, are not affected by holy items, and have the ability to change shape to a falcon and fly. The flying lessons were freaky, but I got through them. They are also completely immortal except if they are beheaded. Stakes and other things that normally affect vampires don't affect Nevel Falcons.  
  
I curl around Spike, afraid that I will lose my sire, that he will leave me since I'm not a vampire and still have my soul. My Grandsire insists on hanging around and pestering me into fighting with Buffy again. Even though Nevel Falcons drink blood, they usually fight on the side of good. I'm not fighting on any side right now, and Angel is out staying his welcome. I was happy for him to tell me what going on but now he is just getting annoying.  
  
The funny thing is, even though I'm not a vampire, there is still a Sire/Childe bond. I understand better Spike's attitude and hurt towards his Sire and I'm afraid that mine will leave me. Everyone else has left or laughed at me when I messed up. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Decisions Author: Orilon Rating: PG-13 for two bad words Pairing: Spike/Xander Spoilers: none Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where. Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I came up the idea of Nevel Falcons before I started writing Buffy stories. Summary: Xander is forced to make a decision. Feedback: Please.  
  
  
  
I hate when decisions are forced on me, but that is what happened. I have to decide between staying with my sire and leaving to fight evil like other Nevel Falcons. I don't want to leave my sire, I love him too much.  
  
He reassures me that he won't leave, but is afraid that I will leave him. He's equated having a soul with leaving because his sire left when he got his soul. Seems we both have problems with people walking out on us. Saying they love us but not actually meaning it.  
  
Another Nevel Falcon has come to town to train me, but I have to stake my sire first. Those are the rules, or so I am told. Nevels stake their vampire sires and find an older Nevel to train them how to fight and use their other abilities against evil. She came to train me, but is requiring that I stake my sire. She keeps pestering me every time I see her to take the first step.  
  
I'm tired of trying to do the right thing all the time. It has gotten me nothing but injuries and heartache. The supposed good guys are self- righteous bastards. I'm sick and tired of my "friends" treating me like shit and lying to me and making decisions for me. Spike never lied to me; he laid everything on the table and let me make my own decisions.  
  
I'm not leaving and I'm not staking my sire. I'm staying with him and if they don't like it, tough. I'm tired of the fight for good; getting burned out the several years that I helped. I let him turn me because I don't care anymore. No one cares for me but Spike. The Nevels want me to do this because it's my duty, not because they care about me.  
  
I've had enough of duty, of supposed to. Just doing something because it's the "right" thing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Black Widow Author: Orilon Rating: PG-13 (for one bad word and light innuendo) Pairing: Spike/Xander Spoilers: one for Season 4 Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where. Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Characters not from Buffy come from my imagination. Summary: Xander and Spike learn why Xander was forced to make a choice. Feedback: Please.  
  
I learned today why the Nevels and Angel fought so hard for me to join their fight. Spike and I were avoiding dead boy by talking a walk away from my sire's crypt when we came across a woman.  
  
I said woman but I meant female Nevel. Black Widow is a rogue Nevel Falcon that turned bad and has been fighting the good Falcons for years. She tried to get me to join her side tonight, saying that I started the same way she did. I scared the hell out of the Falcons by refusing to stake my sire and train with an older falcon because she did the same thing. She refused to train with an older falcon, and her sire twisted her power from good to evil.  
  
The others are afraid that Spike will twist my power like Caleif did hers, and I will fight them like she does. I refused to join her because my soul and instincts were screaming at me. What dead boy and the good falcons didn't realize is my soul is firmly in control and I refuse to feed with Spike. I can eat normal food most of the time and bag it like Angel and Spike, before the chip malfunctioned, when I need blood.  
  
My soul keeps me from killing the good guys like Black Widow. I refuse to get entangled in their little game. I had enough of the good guy vs. bad guy fight from working with Buffy. I'm hoping that I can stay neutral in this.  
  
Spike seems to be respecting my decision in this, but also scared that I'm going to leave. I have to reassure him almost everyday that I'm not going to leave, that I still love him. Every morning I find myself entangled with a cool body. Reassuring himself that I didn't leave during the night and hoping if he's wrapped around me that I won't leave.  
  
My hormones go wild at the feel of the cool skin, and I think that he's trying to remind me of the fact that my lust for him is why I let him turn me. I snort. It was lust in the beginning, but now its full-blown love and the Sire/Childe bond. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Little Wing Author: Orilon Rating: PG-13 (one bad word) Pairing: Spike/Xander Spoilers: none Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where. Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Characters not from Buffy come from my imagination. Title belongs to Jimi Hendrix. Summary: Xander's flying lessons go wrong. Feedback: Please.  
  
I was shot down flying tonight. I was practicing my soaring when I felt a sharp pain in my right wing and wasn't able to control the change back to human form; I blacked out when I hit my head on a gravestone.  
  
When I woke up I felt cool fingers bandaging my right arm and heard my sire muttering something about damn rogue falcons. I whimpered in pain when the fingers ran over the back of my head. I heard a shushing noise and a low purring as cool fingers bandaged my head.  
  
Turns out Black Widow had been taking shots at me all night but I unconsciously dodged them. I was starting to think instead of working off falcon instinct towards the time I wanted to land and got hit with a crossbow bolt in my right arm.  
  
She's extremely angry that I won't join her and has started to try to kill me since I won't. Spike warned me that she wouldn't give up and I wish now that I had listened to him.  
  
I lay my cheek on my sire's cool chest and sigh as fingers run over my good shoulder. Sometimes I wish I was a normal vampire so I wouldn't have to deal with crap like this. The falcon healing is fairly fast but I'm still sore from hitting my head on the gravestone and my whole body on the ground.  
  
I hear a low purr coming from my sire and can feel his chest vibrate against my cheek. It's relaxing and I slowly drift off to sleep, and I have a feeling that that was the idea. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Past Author: Orilon Rating: PG Pairing: Spike/Xander Spoilers: none Distribution: If you want it, take and let me know where. Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Characters not from Buffy come from my imagination. Summary: A stranger comes to Sunnydale to help Xander, and part of Angel's past is brought to light. Xander's POV. Feedback: Please.  
  
  
  
Who would have thought that dead boy had a daughter? From all that I read from the boring research parties that we've done, vampires can't have children in the normal human sense, only Childer that they turn. But surprise, Angel has a half-Nevel Falcon, half vampire daughter that my sire and I ran into tonight.  
  
Spike and I were patrolling when we heard sounds of fighting. Following the noises, we saw a dark haired woman making short work of a group of newly turned fledglings. When she turned around, there was an amazing resemblance to my Grandsire. Dark brown hair the same color of Angel's, similar facial features, gray eyes, and at least 2 inches taller than I am.  
  
She opened her mouth as she was about to speak, when dead boy came over and everyone was shocked when she called him dad. From the story she told us, 30 years ago Angel met and married a Nevel falcon and they had twin daughters. After his wife died, true to form he ran and never saw any of his family again.  
  
Jami explained that she was here to train me, but unlike the others, she wasn't going to make me stake my sire. Being half vampire, she understood the whole sire/childe connection, and all feeling involved with that bond.  
  
The whole way back to the crypt, Spike was muttering about how dead boy had a habit of running away, and why didn't the "bloody" falcons leave us alone. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Further Truth Author: Orilon Rating: PG-13 (two bad words) Pairing: Spike/Xander Spoilers: none Distribution: If you want it, take and let me know where. Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Characters not from Buffy come from my imagination. Summary: Xander's training begins, and more is learned about the twins. Feedback: Please.  
  
Jami began to train me today. The first thing on the agenda was not flying as I thought, but learning how block myself from projecting to mind reading Nevel Falcons and how to use the extra falcon senses.  
  
"In fact, flying probably won't be till the very end. I take it that dad tried to get you to fly right off?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Before she could respond, I found myself pressed against the wall with a knife to my throat.  
  
"Evelyn, I can't train him if you kill him."  
  
"He feels like Black Widow." The one with the knife says, brushing black curls out of her brown eyes, similar in color to Angel's.  
  
Jami sighs. "Black Widow attacked him, she didn't claim him."  
  
"How did you.." I start.  
  
"You're projecting without realizing it. As soon as Ev said Black Widow's name, you projected the image of you being shot down and knocked unconscious on a grave stone."  
  
The knife eases on my throat.  
  
"That is why the first lesson is control of projecting and the next is learning how to use and control your senses," she chuckles, "which obviously my sister didn't learn very well."  
  
The one with the knife to my throat, Evelyn, removes the knife and flicks Jami off.  
  
"The psycho bitch with the knife is your sister?"  
  
"Yeah. I did mention I had a twin sister. Evelyn meet Xander, the new falcon. Xander meet my sister Evelyn."  
  
"Not a nice way to meet you." I groan rubbing my throat.  
  
Evelyn doesn't say anything but backs away from us.  
  
"Black Widow tortured both of us when we were little, which is why she reacted so strongly."  
  
"Between dad and Black Widow I'm surprised that you didn't react to him the same way, Jami."  
  
Jami sighs. "I could tell the difference between Black Widow attacking him and claiming him, plus I can sense a dislike for dad. Dead boy I believe you call him?"  
  
"I was projecting again wasn't I?"  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"What did my poof of a sire do to you?" I jump when I hear Spike's voice. I didn't feel him come in.  
  
"Mom was murdered when we were two, and the bastard left shortly afterwards." Evelyn spits out.  
  
"I had twenty years to work out my anger, but Evelyn is holding on to it with a tight grip. Similar to the way William is holding on to his." She looks pointedly at my sire.  
  
"You forgot about Black Widow.." Evelyn starts.  
  
"I didn't forget, and I'll enjoy killing her just as much as you will." Jami interrupts and a cold look goes through her gray eyes.  
  
I shiver, the hatred I see is chilling. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: What Not To Do (When a Bird Dumps on You)  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander implied  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Title comes from Iron Maiden's Live After Death live CD, when Bruce Dickinson introduced Rime of the Ancient Mariner saying "the moral of this story is this is what not to do when a bird shits on you." Anything not from Buffy or Iron Maiden comes from my mind.  
  
Summary: Training continues, and an incident puts Jami on Buffy's bad side.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
It has been several months since Jami began to teach me how control my projecting and control my more acute senses. At first when I would switch over to falcon form, I was overwhelmed with the bright light and the sound of breathing and blood and felt a pang of sympathy for Spike. If this is what vampire senses are like, I feel sorry for him when he goes to the Bronze.  
  
Learning how to control my wings and body movements in flying is easier with Jami flying next to me and demonstrating than Deadboy yelling vague directions. Learning how to turn in midair was a scary experience for the first few times, and learning how to evade flying objects was not fun.  
  
I haven't seen or smelt Black Widow for awhile, but Spike says it's only a matter of time before she comes back. He thinks she's just laying low so we are put off our guard and will strike when we think she's gone for good. I have a feeling he's probably right.  
  
Evelyn is a little bit better, but I did not appreciate the look on her face when Jami asked her to shoot at us to teach me evasion tactics. I had small cuts all over my body from near misses, and even Jami had a stake scrape the top of her wing, leaving a nasty cut on her wrist and forearm for a few days.  
  
Jami managed to get herself on Buffy's bad side flying last week. We were flying over the cemetery that Buffy was patrolling in the cemetery that Evelyn was hiding in. Jami had Evelyn hide in a cemetery so I could work on being able to sense the living from the dead when we heard Buffy muttering about needing to patrol instead of getting her beauty sleep.  
  
Jami calls it an accident, but I think that she dumped a load of old feathers on Buffy on purpose. Spike said that he feel down laughing watching Buffy remove feathers from her hair and clothes. 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: From the Flames We Rise  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: PG-13 for two bad words  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Anything not from Buffy comes from my imagination.  
  
Summary: Jami demonstrates another aspect of being a Nevel Falcon.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
Xander's POV  
  
"You lost that right when you left." SLAM.  
  
I arrive at Giles' house as Jami was storming out the door.  
  
"What happened?" I asked a very pissed off looking falcon.  
  
"Dad is trying to run my life. At first he was ticked about my 'dump- feathers-on-the-Slayer' stunt last week and had the nerve to order me to apologize and second he became really pissed when he smelled pheromones coming from me when the red haired witch brushed against me."  
  
She growled softly and added "He wants her but doesn't think he can be with her because of the curse so he tries to drive away anyone else who wants her."  
  
"First Buffy and now Willow, who else does the bastard want?" I grouse. It's not fair that he gets all the women even though he becomes psycho when he gets groiny with them.  
  
"I need to kill something, want to come with me?" She asks.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I can be around Dead boy right now."  
  
We are walking by one of the cemeteries when we both sense the presence of vampires. I hear Jami mutter "bingo" under her breath and follow her when she follows her senses.  
  
We walk into a clearing and see a group of 10 vampires, and I groan. There is no way that the two of us can take on this large group.  
  
"Oh look, dinners being delivered tonight." One says and heads for Jami. Vampires really need to get better lines.  
  
He must have been a fledge because Jami dusts him quickly. I attack the one trying to sneak up on her from behind and see her fighting again. After I stake him I turn to see her land on the ground and her knee is at an odd angle.  
  
Jami's POV  
  
My leg goes out from under me after the head vamp whacks me in the knee with a heavy staff. Of course the bastard had to go after my weak knee. He brings the staff down trying to hit me in the head and I roll away the best I can.  
  
I give my self some time by kicking him in the groin with my good leg to get him away from me. I admit this was stupid; I should have waited for back up instead of going 10 against 2. I was pissed and wasn't thinking clearly.  
  
I hear Xander dust another vampire and turn my attention back on the 3 coming towards me. I calm my mind and try to remember what my grand mother taught me about fighting and seemingly impossible odds.  
  
I throw a stake and dust one and decide the only way out of this mess is death and resurrection. One thing I bet dad never told Xander is that Nevel Falcons can die, but they don't permanently stay dead unless they are beheaded. When a Falcon dies, they stay dead for a short period of time and then come back surrounded by flames. Sometimes we come back in Falcon form and people see a falcon rising from a flame.  
  
I stop rolling and wait for one to kill me; another added bonus is all injuries are healed when we come back.  
  
Xander's POV  
  
"NO!" I shout when I see Jami being drained by the vamp that injured her.  
  
I run over to her body and dust the vampire standing over her. Something whispers in my head to get away and I back up and watch in horror as a fire surrounds her body, dusting the rest of the vampires in the clearing.  
  
I'm shocked when I see a black Falcon fly up from the ashes and land next to me. I watch her shift from falcon form to human form and she places her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I take it dad never told you about resurrection?"  
  
"No. Angel told me that Falcons didn't die unless they were beheaded."  
  
"We only permanently stay dead if we are beheaded, any other way we stay dead for a short period of time then resurrect, which you just witnessed." 


End file.
